Modern Love
by lovefromgallifrey
Summary: After suffering a tragic loss, Stiles Stilinski struggles to feel human again. Then Ella Roberts comes into his life, shrouded in mystery and suspense.. that she doesn't even know about. Embark on the newest love story. OC/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this fanfic I incorporated a character from another Teen Wolf fanfiction, Aria Stilinski, who was Stiles's sister, please read (Brand New Start) otherwise you'll be dealing with some pretty tough spoilers. Thank you! **

* * *

Ella floats through her room with astounding sufficency. Arranging various film reels accordingly. She seemed as if a mad man in the mist of his madness. Her hands wafting away through the wind. She'd smile as she'd look at the old photos of her and her dad before he'd died so violently due to cancer. Ella quickly grabs her band shirt, my Chemical Romance, slipping it on.

"You're going to be late!" Her aunt Liza calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Ella shouts back, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She hurries down the stairs.

"Toothbrush check." Liza points at Ella's mouth.

Ella hadn't even realized she'd left the toothbrush in her mouth. She quickly darts into the bathroom, putting it away. "Thanks Liza." Ella looks around, trying to spot her younger cousin, "Where's Ivan?"

Liza shrugs, hurrying to put peanut butter on a piece of bread, "As if I know where that little nightmare ran off to.. HEY! Hey, Ivan, get back here! For the last time, take that damn cape off!"

Ella dances around Ivan, "I'll see you after school kid." She says, ruffling his blonde hair.

Ivan looks up at her with his gaped tooth smile, "Have a nice day, Ella." He says in his polite tone.

Ella catches her car keys as Liza tosses them to her, "You too. Love you guys." She shouts as she darts out the door.

* * *

As Ella walks into the school she can tell things are different. She can tell because there's a memoriam on the front lawn, showing a photo of a blonde teenager with piercing green eyes. The picture is surrounded with candles.

_RIP Aria Stilinski_

"Sad, isn't it?"

Ella turns around to see one of the twins, "Yeah, pretty sad, can only imagine how her family is doing."

"Oh, they're absolutely devastated." The twin affirms, "Aiden by the way."

"Ella." Ella takes his outstretched hand, promptly shaking it with her own. "Sooo.. it isn't insensitive to ask how she died, is it?"

Aiden shakes his head, "Curious. Mugging gone horribly wrong." He scratches his chin, "Horribly horribly wrong. You never realize how much of a dent someone leaves in your life until they leave it."

Ella nods, biting her lip nervously, "Did you know her?"

"Fleetingly."

"Did you like her?"

Aiden offers her a dry smile, "It's wrong to talk badly of the dead."

"'Course." Ella takes in a deep breath, "Well, rest in peace, Aria Stilinski." Ella turns on her heel, "I'll see you around Aiden."

"See ya."

* * *

Ella nearly falls asleep in Econ class, but someone catches her eyes. It's a boy with brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Ella doesn't realize how intensely she's watching him until he catches her.

Their eyes connect for a few beats too long. Within those beats, he winks at her. Her cheeks immediately flash a bright red and she looks down at her textbook. Her eyes wide with terror.

"Are you okay?" Ella's best friend, Kira, asks.

Ella glances up, whispering back, "Fine, just a little out of it."

Kira nods, "Figured as much, you look like you haven't been sleeping."

"Ivan's been keeping me up all night. He keeps claiming he's seeing the bat signal in the air and that he needs me to drive him to the zoo." Ella complains, scratching the back of her neck.

Coach suddenly slams his textbook down on the desk, "Are you two ladies having a nice time chatting over my class?" He asks.

"Do you want honesty-" Ella asks.

Coach grins at her, "I bet you do. Kira, up, Stilinski, up, time to do an impromptu seating fix. Switch seats." He commands. Kira shoots Ella a sympathetic look and retreats to her new seat on the other side of the room. It just had to be Ella's luck that she ended up with the guy she'd just stared at for five minutes.

He sits down in front of her, immediately turning around, a smirk on his lips, "You know, the best love stories start with a good seating switch." He turns back around before Ella can respond.

Not that she even could, she was flustered beyond repair.

After the bell rings, Ella scurries to get herself together, but the boy, Stiles, stops her.

"You look familiar." Stiles comments.

"Do I? I might just have one of those faces." Ella shrugs, sliding her bag over her shoulder.

"No, no, I remember now. I had a near death experience and I saw you."

"You hallucinated about me?"

"More of a guardian angel thing."

Ella rolls her eyes, though a smile still touches her lips, "Do you think you're smooth?"

"Doesn't matter what I think, matters what you think." Stiles grins, leaning on his desk, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Ella. Ella Roberts." Ella responds, not being able to wipe that stupid goofy smile off her lips.

Stiles bows, "Pleasure to make your accquaintance, I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

Ella freezes, the last name, she recognizes it. That poor girl in the front. The silence hangs in the air. "Hey look I'm-"

"Don't bother apologizing." Stiles shrugs, "What's done is done." He shrugs it off so easily it's almost alarming. How easily one can quickly throw away their grief as if were a used ziplock bag. "Hey, don't do that."

Ella's cheeks immediately flush again, "Don't do what?"

"Feel bad for me, I've had enough of people feeling bad for me."

"Sorry."

"You're doing it again!"

"I'm sorry!" Ella's cheeks flaming a brighter red, "I-I can't help it!"

Stiles grins all of a sudden, taking a few steps back, "You're pretty cute."

"You're pretty confident." Ella fires back.

"Only for good reason." Stiles turns around, about to walk out, "Call me."

"I don't have your-" Then Ella notices the small note he left on her desk. She picks it up, waving it at him, "Thanks." She says, a smile clad on her lips.

Stiles Stilinski was an interesting one indeed.

* * *

"Good day at school?" Liza asks as Ella walks through the door. Liza is busy washing dishes.

"The majority of it was good. There was a memorial at school today, for some girl named Aria." Ella drops her bag on the floor. "Aria Stilinski."

The sound of glass shattering sounds throughout the entire house, "Did I hear you correctly?"

Ella looks at Liza, panicked, "What is your problem?"

"Clean this up, I have to go." Liza proclaims, stepping over the glass and grabbing her peacoat. She snatches up her car keys and reaches for the front door knob but Ella stops her.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?!" Ella asks, "You can't go and not tell me anything."

"This is much bigger than you." Liza says, "It's best if you don't know for right now, now move before I move you."

Liza has never threatened Ella before, so when the threat shines clear as day, Ella quickly relinquishes her hold on the door. She watches Liza hurriedly get into her car and speed away.

What the fuck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2: Sprinklers

"So, are you going to tell me what that was or are we going to pretend it didn't happen?" Ella asks Liza, popping some noodles into her mouth. Ella stares intently at her Aunt Liza, who won't give her the time of day.

Liza smiles softly at her, "Nothing to worry about. I reacted a little too much to it, that's all. I was friend's with Aria's mother and I had to go share my sadness over her daughter's passing."

Ella nods, "That's a good reason for threatening your niece."

"I was having a tough day, kid, you weren't making it any easier."

"Sorry." Ella looks around, "Where's Ivan?"

"He's eating at a friend's house."

"How did you know this Aria chick?"

"Met her once when she was little. I didn't see her often. She was always running around, never quite in the same place."

Ella smirks, "Just like my Mom. Where is she right now, anyways? Rehab? Prison?"

"Don't speak so ill of your mother. She tried to do the best she could for you." Liza scolds, "She had some problems, Ella. You need to understand that. She was going through an incredibly rough patch and she couldn't take care of you."

"I can't help but hold a grudge. She was only there until I was five.. then.. gone. Just one day. Gone forever, not a note, not anything." Ella remembers that night, it stings every time she thinks about it.

The sound of the front door slamming, then howling, so much howling. The wolves had been so active that night and she could never figure out why. Why they felt the need to shout so frantically on that night.

* * *

Ella wakes up due to an incessant banging on her door.

"Ella, wake up, you have company!" Liza shouts through the locked door.

"It's your boyfriend!" Ivan cheerfully shouts.

Ella throws a pillow over her head, "Get rid of them!" Ella bolts up right when it connects. Boyfriend? So that meant it definitely was not Kira on a caffeine high. Ella gets out of her bed slowly, opening the door to glance down the staircase. That Stiles Stilinski kid was happily playing with Ivan. She shuts the door quickly. Hopping over her bed and into her bathroom. She quickly gets ready, showering, brushing her teeth, blow drying her hair, make up, cardigan, ready to go. She buttons up her shorts and musses her curly brown hair.

She grabs her school bag and hurries down the staircase. She pauses when they all look at her. "What are you doing here?"

Liza walks into the entryway, drying a plate, "Well, when I was over at his house talking to his dad, Stiles mentioned he met you and then his dad talked about a go green campaign the Sheriff's department was trying to implement. So, I figured since you two were already friends, might as well carpool."

Ella looks over at Stiles, "You really don't give up, do you?"

"Afraid not." He lazily swings an arm over Ella's shoulders, "So, we better get going."

Ivan runs up, hugging Ella's legs, "I love you!"

Ella reaches down, ruffling his blonde hair, "Love you too, kid. I'll see you later." She follows Stiles outside after he promptly holds open the front door for her. This kid really doesn't give up. She spots the blue jeep and can't help but smile a little bit. She quickly hides it and follows him to his jeep. "So what is this supposed to be? Insert yourself into my life so often that I have no choice but to fall in love with you?"

"Depends if it's working." He opens the passenger side door and then hurries to his side.

She hops in quickly, dropping her bag in the backseat. She quickly puts on her seatbelt. He starts the car and pulls out, putting his hand on the back of her seat.

"It's not going to work." Ella says, folding one leg over the other.

Stiles turns to her with a smirk, "That's exactly what girls say when it's working."

Ella's cheeks flame, "It actually isn't."

"Sure."

Her cheeks heat up more, then she's confused when they pass the high school, "Uh, do you know what school we go to? Hint, it's the one you just passed." She watches it disappear in the side mirror.

"Oh, we're not going to school."

"Are you telling me the Sheriff's kid skips school?"

"Only for pretty girls that hit on me."

"I do not hit on you!"

Stiles only laughs, "Sure. Sure you don't." Then he pulls into a small diner, hopping out of the car quickly and opening her door. He puts a hand on her waist to help her down.

"I could have gotten down myself." She insists once her feet touch the ground and his hand remains on her hip.

"I know." Then he takes her hand and leads her into the diner. The diner is small and has a retro vibe to it. The walls are a sky blue and the flooring is dominos that are light blue and white. He leads her into a booth.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Taking you on a date."

"When did I agree to this?"

"When you didn't run away screaming." He turns to the waitress as she rolls up, "We'd love to try your delicious milkshakes."

The waitress offers him a smile, "On their way." She rips out the ticket and runs over to the counter.

Stiles leans forward on his elbows, a grin on his face, "So tell me your life story."

"You first."

Stiles leans back, "Well, I was a young lad when I got my first broken arm. Clumsy kid. Still pretty clumsy. My sister died, you already know about that, my mom kind of went crazy and died. So.. a lot of dying around me. So you should probably be careful. Pretty smart, I'd say. Though if you ask Lydia, that's a whole different story.."

"You made it sad."

"Did I?"

"Mhm." Ella answers as the milkshakes arrive. The waitress places one in front of each of them. Ella takes a grateful sip, "Tell me something happy."

"Well, I'm here with you."

Ella's cheeks burn bright red. "Stop."

"Tell me your life story then. Since you want me to stop so badly." Stiles takes a long drink of his milkshake while staring at her intently.

"Well, I had a pretty good life. My Dad died violently of cancer when I was five. Then my mom left me when I was five as a result of that. Then my Aunt Liza took me in, everything seemed to be good for a while, then my best friend got cancer, then he died. So that's good." Ella coughs a little bit, "I was a pretty sad kid."

"Look who made it sad now."

Ella smiles at him, stirring her milkshake with her straw, "Yeah, not that it's a competition."

"I like you already."

Ella tilts her head to the side, "You barely know me."

"Isn't that the point of dating?"

Ella rolls her eyes, smiling, she leans back in her chair, "You aren't going to give that up, are you?"

"Tell me, long walks on the beach or snuggling up on the couch watching movies?"

Ella can't stop smiling, "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Watching movies." Ella answers anyways.

"Good, then I'll pick you up at seven."

"What?!"

Stiles grins again, leaning forward in his seat, "Well, see, I'm already making our second date. I like you that much. You're welcome."

"You're just unreal. Two dates in one day."

"I thought saying midnight would be promiscuous." Stiles explains, "Come on, say yes, I dare you."

Ella bites her lip, just finding this kid to be completely surreal. "Fine." She gives in.

Stiles smile spreads from ear to ear, "Perfect."

Suddenly, the waitress walks up with a cake with sprinklers in it. "From the elderly couple at table seven. They find you two positively adorable."

Ella stares at the cake in amazement, "You planned this, there is no way-"

Stiles blows out the sprinklers, "Sometimes fate has a plan of it's own. Please give them our thanks."

Ella looks up at Stiles through her eyelashes, just completely blown away. Maybe this could be the start of something. The start of something new.


End file.
